


Right Here, Right Now

by preciousbunnynoiz



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mostly just flirting, One Shot, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Rebellion, Short One Shot, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Zuko is hanging out in his Uncle's bar when he meets someone he didn't think he would meet again and gets an offer he didn't expect
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	Right Here, Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> Zuko is 24 and Sokka is 23

"You're quiet this evening." Zuko observed from his seat at the bar. 

In fact the bar wasn't just quiet, it was dead.

It was just Zuko, his Uncle, and the thick brown envelope that his Uncle was trying to ignore. 

"Wednesday nights are closed for a standing reservation. A wonderful group of young people! You should stay! Say hi! You could do with more friends." Iroh chuckled and Zuko allowed himself a faint, fond, smile in return.

"As nice as that sounds I don't think so. I'll finish my drink and get out of your hair." Zuko said, pushing the envelope a bit more towards his uncle with his left hand as he picked up his glass with his right.

Iroh pouted but finally took the envelope.

"Nonsense! You must stay longer! I'll go make some tea. Just let me put this in the safe first." He headed through the door to the back of the bar as Zuko sighed, not even trying to argue. He won the monthly battle of funds he provided Uncle with. He could spare the man his pride and have a cup of tea with him.

Zuko swirled the amber liquid in his glass before taking a mouthful. 

He was tired. 

He'd had to attend a photo op that afternoon and he could still feel Ozai's hand on the back of his neck.

Zuko supposed he could be honest enough with himself to acknowledge this game he played with Uncle was for both of them. Uncle needed his funds for the bar to exist and Zuko needed Uncle's bar to exist. 

Zuko heard the door open behind him and raised his free hand lazily in greeting.

"Just finishing my drink and you'll have the place to yourselves." He knew his high end suit would cause any of his Uncle's regulars to be wary and wanted to spell it out fast that he wanted no trouble.

He didn't stiffen when he heard the lock snap behind him or as one set of footprints headed his way while the rest of the folk seemed to head to a booth with hushed whispers.

Five including the troublemaker.

Difficult but not impossible.

"I told you I'd be out of your way in a minute." He said calmly, not looking at the presence to his left. 

"Why the rush? After all, you're  _ just _ the person I was hoping to run into." The voice was low, amused, and  _ familiar. _

Huh.

Zuko raised an eyebrow and finally turned his head to the left to see a brown hand on the bar. He trailed his eyes up the muscled arm covered in tattoos to the jagged edge of a ripped sleeveless denim jacket covered in patches up to a wide smile and bright blue eyes. 

He was just as attractive here as he had been in the club that night. 

(And the cheap hotel room later that same night.)

Luckily Zuko had long learned to control his reactions. 

He snorted and turned away.

"I don't do seconds." He said shortly. 

The man, Sokka if Zuko remembered correctly, sat on the barstool next to him. He leaned back on his elbows so he could see Zuko's face.

"We'll see about that. But that's not why I wanted to see you again beautiful." Zuko wasn't fooled by Sokka's easy smile. He clearly knew who Zuko was.

Of course he hadn't given this guy his real name. 

He never did.

But some people still managed to figure it out. It was easily dealt with but Zuko had rules around Iroh's. Number one was to avoid bloodshed in the bar.

"I should tell you before you try to threaten me that my Uncle takes great objection to violence in his bar but great rage to violence directed at me." Zuko said with a sharp little smile of his own before knocking back his drink.

If anything Sokka's grin grew.

"Interesting."

That was a new reaction for Zuko.

"What's interesting?" He couldn't help but ask.

Sokka tapped the bar twice and a teenager, a skinny one, appeared out of nowhere behind the bar and slid a glass and a bottle of whiskey down the bar at Sokka who caught first one and then the other with practiced ease as he turned around on his stool. 

"Thanks Aang." Sokka called to the boy who smiled and raced back to the others. Zuko watched as Sokka filled first his and then Zuko's glass.

"He's light on his feet." Zuko remarked.

"Airbenders tend to be." Sokka agreed before taking a sip.

"I called you threatening me with Uncle interesting for three reasons." Sokka continued, "First, you threatened me with his wrath with a certainty that he would pick your side. Two, you threatened me with him despite the fact that I  _ know _ you can defend yourself. Three, you threatened to tell Iroh and not Daddy." 

Zuko's snort this time was rather inelegant.

"I didn't  _ threaten _ you with Uncle. I just told you why it was a bad idea to threaten me. He's quite fond of me and you're too pretty to have your face ruined that way. I also try not to fight in Uncle's bar. I don't want to cause him trouble with his regulars. Also if my father gave a shit about me or what I was doing I wouldn't come here. Luckily we have an agreement. I smile pretty for the camera's when called upon, don't get caught causing a scandal, and Daddy Dearest pays for my condo, car, clothes, and booze. With an occasional theatre appearance and," now it's Zuko's turn to smirk, "Uncle's bar. Though I doubt he knows that." 

Zuko slammed the drink and put it down before smiling at Sokka the way he smiled for the camera's.

"Wouldn't fucking random guys you meet at a club cause a scandal?" Sokka asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Zuko leaned in slightly.

"Well you see, I am very good at making those sorts of problems go away." Zuko leaned back, his smile gone "Now I'm going to leave and you're going to let me." Zuko shifted his weight to stand up but Sokka was already pouring him another drink.

"Settle down pretty boy. I don't want to hunt you down again. I'm not threatening you. I just have a little... proposition for you." Sokka was still smiling but his eyes were calculating, like he could see through Zuko's bullshit. 

"What could you possibly offer me." He scoffed. Sokka leaned in close enough that Zuko could smell the booze on his breath.

"Freedom." He breathed.

The silence hung in the air between them for a moment before Sokka stood up and gently spun Zuko so he was facing out into the room. The four figures in the booth were bunched up together to watch them but Zuko couldn't focus on that when Sokka in his worn denim was standing with his arms out and smiling like that.

"We are the movement to change this world." Sokka began, "Not like Jet's freedom fighters. They lost sight of the vision and didn't care who they hurt.  _ We  _ care. What Ozai is doing to this city, to this  _ country- _ It's not right! We can change it! Direct action! We already started! Aang is the symbol for peace! For balance! For justice! He does the work in front and I make the plans! We  _ can _ make it happen!" 

Zuko felt his eyes widen as Sokka monologued passionately. His eyes flicked to the corner and he let his brain register who that skinny kid from earlier was. It was the Avatar. The symbol of peace and balance. The opposition of tyranny and authoritarianism. The one rebellion Zuko's father was actually worried about, if his mad ranting was any indication.

And they were at Uncle's bar.

Trying to recruit  _ Zuko. _

Oh fuck no!

"You should join us!" 

Zuko's eyes snapped focused on Sokka.

"Why would I do that?" He asked coldly.

"Because we both know you're as trapped by your father as anyone! Sure you have the fancy condo and clothes but you don't have freedom to be yourself! To express yourself freely! To be happy!" Sokka was right in front of him and fuck, he really believed all of that. 

But Zuko was not getting messed up with this.

"Thank you for the offer" Zuko stood up and straightened his jacket, "but no."

"All that?" Zuko gestured to the booth.

"Is cute and all but I'm happy where I am."

Zuko headed to the door, he wasn't going to fall for this. 

"I expected more from the Blue Spirit."

That made Zuko stop in his tracks. 

He was surprised how much rage he felt at the implied threat. 

He spun on his heel to glare at Sokka who had a smug smile on his stupid face.

"You don't know  _ fuck _ about me asshole! You think you're the first to dig that up and try to use it against me?" He was actually, no one else had figured out his alter ego, "I told you I am  _ very  _ good at making these problems disappear and I  _ meant _ it! Because I happen to like the life you think is a prison! Fuck. You." Zuko spun back around and he almost made it to the door, his hand outstretched, when Sokka spoke again.

"You're happy? Really? When you steal from your father's cronies to donate money to charities trying to help those who your father has hurt? That's someone happy at playing the playboy? You drinking whiskey like its water while alone is happiness? You having risky anonymous sex with randos at a club is you being happy?" Sokka's voice was unbearably gentle as he walked closer. Zuko's hand slowly withdrew to be cradled against his chest. 

It was the gentleness that broke him. 

Sokka had been gentle that night as well. 

"You're one to talk." Zuko said, his voice annoyingly rough.

"I never claimed to be happy." Sokka countered, gently taking Zuko's free hand.

"You don't understand what he'd do to me." Zuko hated how broken he sounded even as he let Sokka pull him around and wrap an arm around his waist, Zuko's arm trapped between them. 

"He can't hurt you if we take him down. And we can keep your involvement quiet for as long as possible. Just… let me tear down those walls you've built beautiful." Sokka pleaded quietly in the space between them.

The eye contact was intense. 

Finally Zuko caved and looked away. 

"Okay." He nodded. 

There was a mixture of whooping and scoffing from the booth. 

"How did you know?" Zuko found himself asking, his eyes flicking back up at Sokka. 

"You have a very distinctive way of moving." Sokka's smile was back in a big way.

"So always? Is that why you fucked me?" And yeah that hurt a little.

"Sorry sunshine but you're wrong. That hadn't been the plan at all, you're just irresistible. Who gave you the right to be so smart and sexy?" They were drifting closer together, Zuko's arms moving to drape over Sokka's broad shoulders. 

"Oh yeah?" Zuko replied before brushing their lips together, "Too bad I don't do seconds." He smiled.

"Oh we'll see about that." Sokka whispered before catching Zuko's lips in a sweet kiss. The kind that makes your head go fuzzy and a soft warmth to spread out from your chest. 

They broke their kiss ignoring both the catcalling from the Sokka's friends and the congratulations coming from Iroh.

"Okay" Zuko said smiling so wide his nose scrunched up a little, "let's fucking destroy my dad." 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this one shot entered my brain and wouldn't leave. 
> 
> Some world building: 
> 
> Ozai is still a shitty parent but can't burn off half his kids face when that would mess up the photo ops.
> 
> Zuko learns via acting lessons with his mom how to mask like a boss
> 
> Sokka and Zuko hooked up as a one night stand originally and like 50% of Sokka recruiting Zuko is he knows is the Blue Spirit and would be a good ally and 50% he is _into_ Zuko BAD
> 
> Zuko's reasons for agreeing is like 70% horny for Sokka and 30% he hate his dad
> 
> I'm still working on my sips but I needed to write this


End file.
